


Hot Spring

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Daemons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: All this walking had better be worth it.





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't quit you, Cor.
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185761584260/cor-leonis-x-reader-hot-spring).

“Cor,” you panted, legs feeling like lead, “Where in the name of Shiva are we going?”

“We’re almost there, I promise,” he replied, more than a few paces ahead of you.

“You said that, like, twenty minutes ago!”

“Yes, well, I actually mean it this time,” he said, stopping at the top of the hill you’d been climbing to wait for you.

“You’re the worst,” you mumbled under your breath once you finally caught up to him, looking over to see him smirking at you.

“Blame Regis, he’s the one who made us take this vacation,” he replied, helping you over a few boulders at the top of the path.

“Yeah, because we ‘work too hard.’ Isn’t that _actually_ our job? To work too hard?” you asked rhetorically, dragging your arm over your sweaty forehead. The sun was just starting to set, and you could feel the chill of the incoming night moving in the air, but you were a sweaty mess from the miles of hiking you had done that day.

You walked next to the Marshal for the next thankfully flat half mile or so, finally able to get your heart and breathing back under control. The wind was cooling the sweat on your forehead, and you were glad there was a sweatshirt in your backpack for later. The sun was just still peeking over the horizon when Cor directed you to follow him into a thicket of trees.

“Holy shit,” you said softly when you came to a clearing. It was the largest, most gorgeous natural hot spring you’d ever seen, steam rising enticingly up from the pool. Trees surrounded the pool, with a little area that had obviously held prior campfires on one side. There was a small waterfall at one end, where the warm water trickled into the pool from its unseen source. “This is... _amazing_ , Marshal! Did you know this was here?”

“Vaguely,” Cor replied, walking to a cleared area on the other side of the spring, “His Highness gave me more clear directions before we left.”

You stepped over to the pool, dipping your fingers into the water; it was the perfect warm temperature, and if you didn't have all of your clothes on and a backpack full of things, you would have cannonballed in right then. Looking over to the Marshal, you were treated to him bent over, tight ass staring right in your direction as he dug through his pack, assumedly to find the food he had brought with for tonight and tomorrow morning.

Your tongue darted out unconsciously to moisten your lips at the sight, but you hurriedly stood when Cor glanced over his shoulder to look at you. Tightening your ponytail, you tried to look nonchalant, and not at all like you were just checking out your superior's ass. It seemed that he didn't notice, waving a hand to beckon you over.

"You hungry?" he asked, pulling out a bottle of wine. _How did he not break that?_ you thought.

"Absolutely _starving_ , Marshal," you replied, making your way over to him. You grabbed the bottle of wine out of his hand, taking a look at the label.

"Nice vintage," you said, not knowing the first thing about wine, and you heard him let out an amused breath. "How did you manage to bring this along without breaking it?"

"Pure skill," he replied, cocking his head at you with a small smile.

You rolled your eyes, grabbing the corkscrew he offered and managing to remove the cork without little pieces of it dropping into the bottle. Cor pulled your bedroll from where it was tethered to your backpack, setting them up as cushions around where he was going to start the fire.

You helped yourself to the booze, finding a cup in his backpack when he went to grab some kindling.

About a half hour later, you were gloriously fed and watered, or rather, wined, and you were staring at the hot spring, hearing it call out to you. You threw back the last dregs of wine in your cup before setting it on the ground and pulling your t-shirt over your head.

"I don't know about you, but I am getting in that hot spring," you commented, pulling off your boots and socks. "I need it after that torturous hike."

"You sound like the Prince," Cor said, watching as you pulled your bared your feet. You chuckled, standing up and moving to the side of the pool and unzipping your shorts. You let them fall to your ankles, stepping out of them, leaving you in just your camisole and boy shorts. You looked back at the Marshal, who quickly looked away, the fire apparently becoming very interesting in that moment. You smirked as a rush of heat spread over your neck and chest. You had actually forgotten that the Marshal was there, so used to undressing with zero privacy in a house full of sisters.

"Eyes front, soldier," you said, pulling your tank over your head as well. He dropped his chin to his chest, and you saw his shoulders shake a little in silent laughter.

"Sorry, ma'am," he replied, but kept his head facing in front of him.

"Oh, please don't call me ma'am, I'm not that old.... Unless I look that old?" you replied, turning back around to face the pool, unhooking your bra and dropping it on top of your shorts.

"You don't," Cor commented, "I was just answering you with the respect your position demands."

"Always so formal...." you mumbled, hooking your thumbs beneath the elastic of your underwear. Finally, you slid the lacy garment down your legs, gooseflesh appearing over your skin as the cool night air caressed over it.

You stepped into the water, letting out a pleasured sound as the warmth burrowed its way into your sore muscles. You walked in until you were up to your shoulders, the end of your ponytail dipping into the water. You reached up to tuck the end into your hair tie, scooting over to the edge of the pool near the waterfall and leaning your back against the warm rocks there.

"You can turn around now," you called out to Cor, whose head swiveled over in your direction. You leaned your head back, letting your eyes close and focusing on the gentle sound of the waterfall to your left. You were still able to have your feet touch the sandy ground, and you dug your toes in, hearing a few gentle splashes a few minutes later.

Your eyes slid open and you nearly choked on your spit. Cor Leonis was halfway in the water, his broad, muscled chest staring at you from across the pool, the light from the fire kissing each peak and valley of his skin. You had never seen the Marshal with so few clothes on, even when sweating bullets while training he was always completely covered. You mentally kicked yourself for wishing you'd opened your eyes just a second earlier, desperate to see what was below the waterline. You found that you couldn't look away from him, your eyes flitting over his form as he walked deeper into the spring, until you accidentally caught his eye.

You cleared your throat nervously as you immediately looked away, sinking down a little more into the water so that it completely covered your shoulders. At least you could blame the guilty flush on your skin on the hot water. He settled against the outside of the pool a couple feet away from you, draping his arms over the side and letting his eyes close as you had earlier.

You were wide awake, uncomfortably aroused and allowed to do absolutely nothing about it. _So much for relaxing,_ you thought to yourself, letting out a hiss of breath.

"Everything all right?" Cor asked at your noise, his eyes still shut as he tilted his head back.

"Yes, definitely. The water feels so wonderful," you replied, mimicking Cor's position. The soft breeze was cool on your wet skin, and you never wanted to get out. "Remind me to thank His Highness when we get back to Insomnia," you commented, sliding your gaze over to the Marshal once again. He made a noise in assent, nodding gently before letting his head tip back again. Your eyes traced over his collarbones, finding a raised scar slicing over one of them, before traveling up the side of his neck to his face. The intensity that was normally etched on his features was gone, replaced with clear relaxation. He truly did deserve this, time away from his duties, time away from the Citadel and the recruits and from training. He worked so hard, always putting others before himself, and he always had the patience to deal with you and all of your complaining and multitude other annoying traits. Cor was strict, but not unkind, and he had managed to whip your sorry ass into someone worthy of the Crownsguard. A soft smile formed on your lips as you studied his handsome face, but you forced yourself to look away after a moment, sliding your arms back under the water with a sigh.

 _He's off limits,_ you said to yourself. _You can't have him, do you understand?_ You repeated this a few times, making it a mantra, digging your toes deeper into the floor of the pool.

You were so in your own headspace that you audibly gasped when you felt a soft pair of lips press against your jaw, right below your ear. Your eyes flew open, but you kept stock-still, brain trying to figure out what was happening, when you felt the lips press against your skin again, a little further down. You shifted your gaze, meeting Cor's eyes, still blue even in the low light from the fire, but clouded over with lust.

"Marshal, w-what-?" He interrupted you with another kiss, this time right at the corner of your mouth, and you swallowed hard, still not quite believing that this was happening.

"I have to apologize," he began, placing his hand gently on the opposite side of your neck, "I turned around to look at you while you were still undressing." You felt his lips against your skin once more, a pleasant tingling sensation radiating out down your arms and legs.

You pulled in a sharp breath, feeling his fingers thread their way into your hair, tugging a few strands out of the hair tie. He nuzzled against your neck and you let out a soft moan, hypersensitive skin alight with desire. You covered his hand on your neck with your own, turning slightly to look at him. "I'll forgive you if you kiss me, Marshal," you breathed, lips parted and eyes focused only on him.

Cor met your lips with his, pulling you away from the rocky wall to press his body against yours. He wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing you with the ferocity of his namesake, his hardening length pressing against your thigh. You draped your arms over his shoulders, letting him have his way with your pliant mouth, his tongue snaking in to fully claim it. You moaned at the contact, nails digging into his shoulders, and you heard his breath hitch.

You breathed out his name, moving your hands to his face to keep him there, wanting to just look at him for a moment; wanted to make sure he was real and he was kissing you. He gave you a questioning look, but didn’t say anything, his eyes racing to catch yours as they darted over his face.

You leaned in to softly kiss him, running one hand down his chest and abdomen before grasping his cock gently. His grip on your waist tightened as he grunted in pleasure, eyes closing as you worked your hand up and down.

“I’m so glad we’re already naked,” you mused, mouth close to his ear, squeezing your hand around his cock. He made a noise in assent, one of his hands moving to caress your breast, thumb rubbing over your nipple as he captured your lips once more. He trailed his hand down your body, moving his mouth to suck a bruise onto the sensitive skin of your neck, making you arch your body against his.

You felt his fingertips find your clit, rubbing circles over it with skill you didn’t expect him to have. You released your grip on his cock, unable to focus on anything besides his fingers. He didn’t seem to mind, moving to cover your mouth with his own, swallowing all your little moans as he pleasured you.

Cor grabbed onto your thigh with his free hand, urging you to wrap your legs around him, and you managed to spare a brain cell to complete the task, your eyes closing as he continued kissing you. You soon felt your back hit the wall again, the rocks digging in a little, but not causing enough pain to distract you from his ministrations. His fingers parted your folds, sliding one, then another inside your heat with little resistance. It felt like heaven already, and the anticipation of feeling his cock inside you caught a fire deep in your belly. He stroked inside you gently, his tongue mimicking the motions his fingers were making. You keened, pressing yourself against him desperately, kissing him back as hard as you could. Moving his fingers away, you felt the Marshal's cock slide between your thighs, his hands coming to rest on your hips.

He pulled away from kissing you long enough to ask, “Is this... okay?” His voice was ragged, like he was anticipating this just as much as you were.

You cupped his face in your hands, smiling at him softly before placing another gentle kiss on his lips. “Yes, Cor. I don’t want anything else, only you,” you said softly, punctuating your words with sweet, quick kisses.

You felt his hand move off of your hip to fist his length, lining it up with your entrance and slowly starting to push in. You gasped out a breath that rapidly turned into a moan, trying to keep yourself from squeezing your thighs around his hips too hard. The warmth of the hot spring and the stretch of his cock inside you was a sensation you never wanted to forget. Inch by inch, you took him, Cor's mouth nipping and sucking on your neck, his hands caressing your lower back.

He stilled once he was fully inside, patiently letting you take the lead on when he should move. With a great effort, you opened your eyes to gaze into his, soft and beautiful and completely focused on you. He leaned in to kiss your temple, and you draped your arms over his shoulders, letting your fingertips tease at the short hair at the base of his neck. You gently started to move your hips, another pleasured gasp of breath issuing from between parted lips as you felt him slide inside you.

Your eyes fluttered closed, and you felt the Marshal's hands move back to your hips, moving his body in tandem with yours. You let your head fall forward, your forehead touching his, letting Cor have every part of you. He moved to press his cheek against yours, his lips teasing at the shell of your ear.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered, pressing you more insistently against the wall, thrusting harder into you. "You made it so hard for me to behave."

You let out a breathless giggle, running a line of kisses down his jaw. "You should have misbehaved sooner, Marshal," you replied, nipping at his bottom lip. He gave you a sinful smirk, coupled with an extra hard thrust, and your smile was wiped off your face to be replaced with one of pure bliss.

The two of you moved as one, water splashing around you and your panted moans filling the night air. You let your head fall back, hair dipping into the water, gripping onto Cor's shoulders as if you would float away if you let go. Your climax was building, slow and steady, every thrust stoking the fire.

“Out of the water,” he ordered, briskly pulling out of you and unwrapping your legs from around him.

“Wha- why?” you whined at the loss, hands still clinging to his strong shoulders.

“I want to feel you underneath me,” he said, pulling you against him for a heated kiss as he walked backwards towards the edge of the pool.

He picked you up, carrying you bridal style back over to the fire and setting you gently down. Cor covered your body with his dripping one immediately, shoving a knee between your legs as he kissed over your collarbones. You eagerly spread your legs for him, and he moved between them fully, sliding back into your wet cunt like he never left.

You didn't want to admit it, but feeling his weight above you was intoxicating. He set a punishing rhythm, willing your climax to burst forth. You scratched your nails down his back, moaning out his name.

" _Fuck,_ " you whispered, closing your eyes and pulling the Marshal's body down on top of yours. He angled himself so each thrust had his pubic bone rubbing against your clit and you tensed, feeling your orgasm looming. "Cor, _oh gods,_ I'm so close..." you managed to say, digging your heels into the backs of his thighs.

You felt his mouth drag kisses up your neck to your ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and biting down hard. You came with a startled cry, cunt clenching around him to milk your climax for as long as you could. He thrusted lazily into you, and you felt a coarse fingertip slide over your clit, a nearly as powerful aftershock erupting from his motions.

You couldn't form any words, only strangled noises of pleasure, feeling Cor smile against your cheek. He played with your swollen, sensitive pearl until your body stopped twitching. You still clung to him desperately, feeling the fire start to dry the water from your skin.

He picked up his pace once again, satisfied that you were sated, and you slid your arms down his back to grab two healthy handfuls of his ass, feeling his muscles tense as he thrusted into you. You were content, laying there beneath him, boneless as he fucked you. You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, seeing that his were closed, the muscles in his neck straining as he chased his release.

He let out a string of curses, cock stilling as deep inside you as he could get, his come flooding your cunt. Redness sat high on his cheeks as his eyes slid open, looking down at you with an unreadable expression. He dipped his head down to kiss your lips gently, breaking away to take a few deep breaths. He pulled out of you slowly with a soft groan, moving to lay down beside you.

You smiled at him, stroking the back of your fingers down his cheek. He gazed at you with a soft smile, pulling you into an embrace. You slotted a leg in between his, letting your head rest on his arm. He kissed your forehead, down the bridge of your nose, finally landing on your lips once again.

“We should probably put up the tent,” Cor said after a minute, stroking your damp hair.

“No way... too tired... such good sex... can’t move...” you mumbled between breaths, pushing him onto his back. You snuggled your cheek against his chest, pressing a few kisses over the scars you found there. He laughed, grabbing your arm and pulling it over his stomach.

“We'll sleep under the stars, then,” he replied, giving you a soft kiss to your temple.

“You know, Marshal,” you said, shifting to catch his eye, “I'm thinking that King Regis may have set us up.”

“I’m starting to think that myself,” Cor said, giving you a soft smile. “I can’t be mad at him though, because this was... perfect."

You nodded, a pang of affection striking your heart. _You're perfect, Cor Leonis,_ you thought, closing your eyes, listening to the cadence of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


End file.
